Don't Wait Up
by Imires
Summary: You told me not to wait up for you and, that you have a lot of 'extra work' to do at the company. But, I know what you do every other night. This short story is about the thoughts of a mentally unstablehouse wife that knows what her husband does at night.


Don't Wait Up

**XXXXXXX**

Hello, as you can see above this fanfic I am DarkHart. Most of the time I write about my favorite Manga or Video game. But I wanted to write for my favorite book this time. I love Memoirs of a Geisha, I have read the book and I own a copy of the movie. But instead of doing this story from the views of a Geisha, I'm going to do it from the views of a common house wife who's husband goes off to be with a geisha every other night. So here it goes I hope you like it! Oh! And btw: I have revised it. Sorry for the mistakes. - Enjoy.

_**But First:**_

**(TADA)Disclaimer: I do NOT own Memoirs of a Geisha's original copy nor do I own a manufactured copy at the moment(I will be getting a copy once I get my allowance back! Muaha!)! So please don't sue me! **

**Note: You don't have to review if you don't want to but, if you do, please don't flame me! Arigato. (bows)**

**XXXXXXXX**

_Background info.: _

_The chairman has more than one wife, but none of them know of each other. Except for two, his geisha and his wife Sukiko. He has three wives total. Two _daughters_ with one, a son with the other. This is the story of one of those three women, one not quite sound of mind. This is the story of Sukiko…_

**Chapter one: I know and, I've known all along.**

I know what you are doing when you tell me not to wait up from you ever Tuesday, Thursday and, Saturday. I know exactly. You go off in to the night with out a single 'I love you' instead you say," I've got a lot of work to do at the company so don't bother calling me because I won't pick up the phone." Then you run out the door and, I don't see you until about four in the morning the next day. We don't share a bed. The last time we ever did was just for one night. That night was nine months before our son, Wataru, entered this world. After that, I was alone. I did not feel your warm presence any more. I did not feel anything except loneliness. I would lay on my futon on the crisp, cold sheets wondering where you were.

How did I find out? Well, a few months before the war I thought it odd that you had so much 'extra work' to do every other night. So I followed you.

Little did I know about your little teahouse visits but none-the-less I followed. Leaving 5 year old Wataru, with the maid. I sat outside a window and poked a tiny hole into the rice paper wall. Women in beautiful kimono surrounded you with their white faces seeming almost like smiling masks with high arched eyebrows and red lips.

They were pouring you sake with their pale graceful hands. So this was your secret life? You were living a nightlife behind my back? So what was I to you, some kind of a maid just as the one watching our son at this very moment? You would think I was heart broken. But I wasn't, how could a heart be broken if you had not given it to anyone in the first place? All you kept of mine was my name, my life, and our son. Nothing more. So what was I to say when little Wataru asked," Haha, where is Chichi going?" (_haha _is a Japanese term for _mother_ and, _chichi_ is a term for _father). _But of course

I would say," Don't worry, your father will be home in the morning, he's going to work right now, go back to bed."

"_Yes, go back to bed and, blind yourself from the truth of your father's real arrangements for tonight"_, I would think to myself. I did not want him to have to cope with knowing his father as a two faced man. He was too young then. I did not care what he did behind my back. I didn't truly love him; our marriage was arranged at birth. It was our fathers' wishes. Our mothers' just turned the other cheek. In this country, it doesn't matter if you love the man or woman or not. There is no escape for us. We have to maintain family honor. The only ones that have at least some form of 'freedom' are men. For if they find a Geisha that they truly like they have the option of becoming their _Dana_. Even though I am not a Geisha, I know how it feels to be trapped in their situation. I can't show any emotion either. I can only speak when spoken to. I cannot eat with my husband. All I do is sit out side our empty house and look at the scenery of our back yard: The stream sliding across the smoothed rocks at the bottom of it, the Sakura trees blossoms falling down in to the water lazily gliding down. And listening to the chipping of the birds.

I know what you are doing when you say "don't wait up". You are out with your 'other' wife. I know who she is too. She is that new famous one isn't she? She's that one with the cold, penetrating, blue eyes. Is her name Sayuri? Or Chiyo? I've heard it both ways. Do you love her more than me? Probably, because when ever you walk with her, you both look so happy. Do you love her more than our son? That one I cannot say for sure. There is no divorce in this country, only death. I had no life to start with so I don't feel scared or sad when I plunge this knife into my heart. I'm glad you have your little prize now, Chairman. Now there is nothing to hold you back.

_**fin**_

**XXXXXXXX**

I know, I know, that was very sad, right? Well, I wanted to try it out. I've never written a tragedy before. So this was my first one! I hope you liked it. I tried my best in trying to step into the shoes of the common Japanese housewife of the early 1900s. With a little drama of course! Well any way I hope you liked it! Bye bye!

**-DarkHart**


End file.
